Traces: A Dead Hero is no Hero at All
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Fic 6 in the Traces series. A battle for Tokyo forces Shinji to make a diffcult choice.


Fic 6 of the _Traces_ series. This fic goes by the theme of _Billy, Don't Be a Hero_ by Bo Donaldson and the Heywoods

------

**Sanji Himura Presents**

**An Evangelion fan work**

**A Dead Hero is no Hero at All**

------

_August 17th 2020_

"Hey, Shinji," A young woman asked. Ever since Third Impact, the world's population has reduced by over 70, levels low enough that nations that have existed since 1900 have dissolved, and laws are passed and maintained by warlords. For Shinji Ikari, hero of the Angel Wars that was fought before Third Impact, he ruled the area that was once Tokyo, and some of the surrounding area. However, that doesn't mean that other warlords will shy away from it like it was a curse, no, they realized that it was a position that was important for future conquests, and so they constantly attacked the area.

Despite the constant wars, that doesn't mean that he didn't have time for a family. Asuka Langley Soryu, the second child, also pregnant with his child, was engaged to marry him in just three days. Life dealt them a bad hand, but they lived through it together, and have hope for the future growing in her. Being queen does get one's ego stroked.

"What," Shinji answered.

"Are you going on your patrols again?"

"No, I think that one of my men should handle it today, or I should turn it over to the MAGI from now on."

"The MAGI? You know damn good and well that they are obsolete and should be disposed of. Besides, didn't we recently build the new super computer?"

"You also know damn good and well that without the MAGI, we wouldn't even be living in the Geofront, much less expand it in the short time, and conquer all of Tokyo. I changed my mind," he was cut off as he heard the screams of invaders slaying his men in a sneak attack.

Asuka also knew what it meant. He had to go out to the front lines and defend his castle. Giving him a kiss, she said, "remember, a dead hero is no hero at all, so keep your head low and wear your armor at all times, so that you come back to me alive."

"I'll remember. I got to go," he said. She watched him leave as if it was the last time she saw him, patting her baby as he left.

"Go, go go," Shinji yelled as he approached the front lines. The men was in a panic by the attack, and it usually meant that they really caught him off guard since treaties with the other warlords said that this season was not the time for war. This means two things, one, that one of the other warlords broke the treaty, or that this group of men didn't give a damn about any treaty.

Being filled in about the situation, witch is that the men was running around with a stick up their asses with nothing more than their issue knife while being picked off by sniper fire in the surrounding area. Shinji usually had a plan for this kind of situation during the summer, however due to the fact that the mountain passes that Shinji would use to get to the snipers was iced over, he felt that their was no other choice.

"Where was the alliance proposal that Lord Nakamura sent to me a month ago," he asked a random guard.

"I don't know, sir. I think that it is with your high advisor," he trailed off as he saw a scroll on Shinji's desk. "Here it is sir."

"Let me have it now," he demanded it as it was put into his hands. Getting out a pen, he signed it and rolled the damned piece of paper back up. Murmuring among the guard over who was to carry the thing to Nakamura was silenced as he told everyone, "I'm going to carry this to him myself, however, I need all of you to escort Lady Asuka out to sea to the North American content and live out the rest of your days there, or until I send word, I'm sure that you memorized the codes, and destroyed them." He looked over the room at the guards. "What are you waiting for, get to it." The guards did their job and got to Asuka before those fiends did. Not telling them anything, they escorted her to her escape ship and set sail.

Shinji got on a horse, and got out of the Geofront. He didn't think to get his head low, nor did he think to put his armor on as he rode to Nakamura's domain south of here, however a sniper got sight of him as he took his shot.

_Three years later_

"Karou dear, dinner time," Asuka told a three year son. It was three long years since she was forced to relocate to the area where Hollywood once stood. Getting protection from Lord Turner, Asuka was given a house and all of the absolute requirements, that meaning coin. All and all, she made a modest living for herself, playing nanny to Turner's daughter, and couldn't complain about her situation. A knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. Quickly opening the door, expecting Lord Turner to show up, he was shocked to find one of Shinji's guards with a open letter and tears in his eyes.

Signaling him to come in, she sat down in her chair. "What is the result of the battle," she finally asked. The state of his armor told the story. "Lord Shinji rode out of the Geofront to enlist the aid of Lord Nakamura to help fend off the invaders, but he was shot by one of the enemy's snipers. Thankfully, the horse with the alliance made it to Lord Nakamura, with a dead Shinji, and he sent his troops to help us fend off our attackers, but he then turned around and took over the area as if the alliance was some excuse to get his troops into the Geofront. I was ordered to come over here and kill you, but I remained loyal to my lord's memory, so I'll leave now."

"Where is the letter," Asuka asked. Handing the letter over, she ripped it up, and threw it away. "He knew that a dead hero is no hero at all."


End file.
